narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare Release
}} Flare Release (燃遁, Nenton) is one of few, exceptionally powerful which appear in the form known as . It is an advanced nature transformation that is created through the simultaneous employment of the , , and natures. Overview Ninjutsu formed by this nature transformation create and manipulate flames whose temperatures are extremely high and possess unparalleled burning capabilities. These flames appear in one of two ways; the first of which is the simply projecting them, akin to a rudimentary fireball. The second means by which these flames are manifested is through spontaneous, excessively violent explosions of various degrees. It is for the latter method by which these flames are produced that the release is named, as the most devastating of Flare Release ninjutsu are of this type. More often than not, the temperatures of these flames and explosions exceed that of two thousand degrees celsius, contributing to their overall white hue. However, some techniques of lower temperatures have been shown to appear bearing the same red-orange hue of traditional fire. Furthermore, they have proven to be more than powerful enough to reduce an individual's entire form to little more than a charred husk in the blink of an eye, to utterly eradicate durable materials (such as wood or certain forms of earth), and to result in the release of concussive forces that could easily blow an average adult off their feet. Relationship with other Natures Furthermore, when facing different nature transformations, Flare Release can stand up to most of the basic nature transformations with minimal difficulty. To begin, due to the fact that Wind Release is one of the vital ingredients of this element's creation, it would take a talented practitioner of the aforementioned nature to snuff out the flames by eliminating its "fuel". In addition, its temperature so high that it can easily evaporate most techniques of the and are in no danger of being extinguished unless amounts of water are committed to the task. Lastly, as mentioned above, Flare Release has the capacity to reduce certain forms of to nothing more than ash. When faced with the mud-centric techniques of this nature, Flare Release's high temperature would result in the flash-drying of said mud, and then subsequent reduction to ash. Capabilities & Drawbacks On another note, the products of Flare Release have often been called The Flames of Purification due to the presence of Yang Release in its make up. To begin, the element begins through the combination of the Fire and Wind Releases in order to result in an characterized by an exceptionally high temperature. With the simultaneous addition of Yang Release, the temperature of these flames is drastically augmented by the nature's "life governing" properties. In addition, these flames have a natural affinity for the consumption of Yin-based techniques, such as , hence its aptly placed title. Furthermore, the most powerful technique that Flare Release is capable of creating is said to rely upon its ties to the Yang Release in order to result in flames which feed upon the vitality of a target, much like traditional flames feed upon surrounding oxygen as fuel. The main drawbacks in utilizing this nature transformation are the temperatures produced by its ninjutsu. To say the least, the user runs the risk of spontaneously combusting simply through being adjacent to their own techniques, or much much worse. As such, the key practitioners of this art utilize preventative measures, such as the cloaking of their bodies in layers of protective chakra, prior to forming the first ninjutsu of Flare Release. Through this, they bypass the risk of being consumed by their own flames and meeting a terribly swift, yet exceptionally painful, demise. Trivia *Akin to Kekkei Tōta, Flare Release is not a genetically-bound nature transformation. *Flare Release shares the same romanisation as Slime Release. Category:Kekkei Tōta Category:Chakra Natures